


Casa

by shyestbanshee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Eating, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Literal Sleeping Together, Opposites Attract, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Octavia Blake/Jasper Jordan, Television Watching
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyestbanshee/pseuds/shyestbanshee
Summary: "[...] «Ma tu non hai una casa?», sbofonchiò mentre apriva la porta.Jasper sorrise – uno di quei sorrisi capaci di farti dimenticare qualsiasi cosa di brutto avesse fatto – e la superò per entrare nell’appartamento.«Sì, ma preferisco di gran lunga la tua. Ho portato i biscotti, il gelato e una bottiglia di vino come compenso per la tua ospitalità». [...]"
Relationships: Aurora Blake & Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Aurora Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Jactavia, Octavia Blake/Jasper Jordan
Kudos: 6





	Casa

Octavia entrò nel suo appartamento e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
Era venerdì sera e pregò con tutte le sue forze che avesse qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti per la cena. Non era mai stata una tipica _donna di casa_ , quindi faccende come fare la spesa, fare una lavatrice o attaccare un bottone non erano certamente parte del suo DNA.  
Controllò il frigo, ma l’unica cosa che trovò fu una confezione di yogurt scaduto e un’arancia. Si appuntò mentalmente che l’indomani doveva per forza andare a prendere delle provviste se non voleva morire di fame. Fortunatamente in congelatore vi era ancora un contenitore con una porzione di lasagne che aveva preparato l’ultima volta che sua madre e suo fratello erano venuti a cena da lei. Era l’unica occasione in cui si sforzava di cucinare, quindi ne approfittava per preparare qualcosa in più da tenere pronto per ogni emergenza – e quella era un’emergenza.  
Mentre aspettava che la sua cena si riscaldasse nel microonde, aprì la dispensa alla ricerca di qualcosa da mangiare insieme alla lasagna. Fortunatamente trovò una confezione quasi finita di pancarré. Inserì anche quello nella lista di cose da ricomprarne il giorno dopo. Prese due fettine di pane bianco e le inserì nel tostapane per riscaldarle.  
Quando finalmente riuscì a mettere le lasagne nel piatto e a sedersi a tavola, sentì il campanello suonare.  
Non aveva bisogno di chiedere per sapere chi fosse.  
«Ma tu non hai una casa?», sbofonchiò mentre apriva la porta.  
Jasper sorrise – uno di quei sorrisi capaci di farti dimenticare qualsiasi cosa di brutto avesse fatto – e la superò per entrare nell’appartamento.  
«Sì, ma preferisco di gran lunga la tua. Ho portato i biscotti, il gelato e una bottiglia di vino come compenso per la tua ospitalità», rispose, sollevando in aria una busta e la bottiglia, che consegnò alla padrona di casa. «Hai preparato le lasagne?», chiese, dilatando le narici.  
Ormai era diventata per loro una routine ben consolidata: la corvina finiva di lavorare intorno alle sei e mezza di sera e, nel giro di un’oretta dopo che avevano lasciato la palestra, dove insegnava boxe, Jasper si presentava a casa di Octavia. Qualche volta acquistava della pizza e delle birre, altre ancora un film da guardare o un gioco da tavolo per giocare insieme; di sicuro non si era mai presentato alla sua porta a mani vuote. Per quanto Octavia predicasse e, alzando gli occhi al cielo, gli ricordasse che il suo attico fosse molto più spazioso e bello del suo monolocale, Jasper continuava a preferire quell’abitazione alla propria. Non sapeva il motivo, ma gli dava un senso più di _casa._  
«Ho semplicemente riscaldato un avanzo dell’ultima volta che Bellamy e mia madre sono stati qui», spiegò lei, richiudendo la porta.  
Jasper si tolse il cappotto e la sciarpa e, dopo averli appesi all’attaccapanni accanto all’ingresso, si recò verso l’angolo cucina. Riluttante, Octavia lo seguì, prendendo dalla credenza un altro coperto per lui.  
«Hai per caso una fetta di pane?», chiese lui, tagliando una porzione di lasagne per sé e posizionandola sul suo piatto.  
Octavia si mise in bocca due pezzetti di carne macinata che erano caduti sul tavolo e inserì nel tostapane altre due fettine di pancarrè.  
«Se mi avessi avvisato che venivi, potevo fare un minimo di spesa o ordinare qualcosa a domicilio».  
«Perché? Così è _fantastico_ », disse Jasper, afferrando le due fettine di pane che si erano appena abbrustolite nel tostapane. «E’ molto _meglio_ mangiare così che andare al ristorante», aggiunse, afferrando il suo piatto e la forchetta e recandosi verso l’angolo della casa adibito a soggiorno.  
Octavia scosse la testa e lo seguì, sedendosi sul divano accanto a lui. Accese la televisione ed entrò in Amazon Prime per poter riprodurre la prima puntata dell’ultima stagione di _The Man in the High Castle._ Anche se la prima stagione era online ormai da qualche anno, avevano iniziato a vedere la serie solo di recente ed era velocemente diventata una vera fissazione per loro due. Mangiarono la loro cena in silenzio e, una volta che le lasagne furono spazzolate, usarono il pane abbrustolito per ripulire il piatto da ogni goccia di salsa al pomodoro che era rimasta.  
Jasper non l’avrebbe mai ammesso a voce alta, ma quel genere di serate erano qualcosa che aveva sempre desiderato fare, anche se non si era mai accorto prima di averne bisogno.  
Il suo attico era molto più spazioso dell’appartamento di Octavia, ma non era altrettanto confortevole; era stato più pensato per trasmettere un certo stile che per essere effettivamente funzionale. Era stato un dono di suo padre, che aveva ingaggiato un vero e proprio decoratore d’interni per arredarlo. Tutto era così bianco e asettico da dargli quasi un senso di oppressione dopo un po’ che si trovava tra quelle mura, senza contare che la televisione era stata installata troppo in alto e il divano era troppo scomodo per rimanerci seduto a lungo. Al contrario, quello di Octavia era così morbido da darti quasi l’impressione di avvolgerti e lo schermo della tv si trovava a un’altezza perfetta. Ovviamente non gli era mai capitato prima di mangiare seduto su un divano – se lo avesse fatto da bambino probabilmente suo padre lo avrebbe messo in punizione per settimane – come vedere una serie in streaming in compagnia di una donna. La sua ex ragazza aveva sempre insistito perché andassero a mangiare in qualche ristorante elegante o ad assistere a qualche rappresentazione a teatro, mai una volta che volessero rimanere a casa per consumare un pasto casalingo e vedere una serie basata su un romanzo ucronico dispotico in cui le potenze dell’Asse avevano vinto la seconda guerra mondiale e dominavano la maggior parte del mondo.  
«Un altro episodio?», chiese Octavia non appena il primo fu terminato.  
Jasper sorrise.  
«Sicuro. Vado a prendere il vino e i dolci».  
Si riempirono i bicchieri con quel liquido scarlatto e mangiarono i biscotti farcendoli all’interno con il gelato al gusto di crema e cioccolato. Due episodi si trasformarono in tre e velocemente anche in quattro.  
Ben presto Octavia iniziò a sbadigliare e, senza accorgersene, portò le gambe sopra quelle di Jasper in modo da poter trovare una posizione più comoda. Non si fece molti problemi nel farlo perché sapeva che per lui andava bene se si prendeva questo genere di libertà.  
Non passò molto tempo prima che il castano appoggiasse la testa sopra la sua spalla, accoccolandosi contro di lei.  
Quando il quarto episodio stava ormai per giungere al termine, senza quasi accorgersene, Octavia iniziò a giocherellare con le ciocche di capelli che ricadevano sopra gli occhi di lui, per poi accarezzarli, stuzzicando la cute.  
Jasper dovette resistere all’impulso di gemere. Al contrario, le cinse la vita con il braccio destro, facendola scivolare verso il bracciolo del divano. Ricordava perfettamente che la prima volta che aveva fatto un gesto simile, al liceo, qualche giorno dopo che erano diventati amici: lei era saltata in piedi come una molla ed era fuggita verso la cucina con la scusa di preparare una bevanda calda. Invece ora la corvina portò la mano destra al centro della sua schiena, disegnando dei cerchi concentrici con la punta dei polpastrelli.  
Socchiudendo gli occhi, Jasper si gustò il sapore del buon pasto che avevano consumato che ancora indugiava sulla sua lingua e la sensazione di calore e pace che quelle coccole gli stavano donando.  
«Sì è fatto piuttosto tardi per mettersi alla guida. Perché non rimani a dormire qui?», chiese Octavia non appena il suo sguardo si posò sul orologio digitale appeso alla parete.  
Rimanendo con gli occhi chiusi, Jasper si limitò a fare un segno affermativo con il capo.  
Sapeva che sarebbe stato meglio se uno dei due fosse andato a dormire nella sua camera da letto e che le loro schiene ne avrebbero risentito della posizione innaturale che avevano assunto, ma ad Octavia non interessava. Allungò il braccio sinistro, afferrò la coperta di pile che si trovava ripiegata in un cesto dietro al bracciolo sul divano e la stese, in modo da poter coprire entrambi i loro corpi.  
Strinse nuovamente le braccia intorno alla schiena di Jasper e chiuse gli occhi.  
Magari un giorno non avrebbe più dovuto chiedergli di restare lì con lei.


End file.
